A power connector generally includes an insulating body, a positive terminal, and a negative terminal. Both the positive terminal and the negative terminal are held in the insulating body. A connecting leg at one end of the positive terminal is electrically connected to a positive busbar via a wire, and a connecting leg at one end of the negative terminal is electrically connected to a negative busbar via a wire. In such an electrical connection, additional wires are required, resulting in an increased complexity of the connecting structure, an increase in cost, and requiring a larger installation space.
A first socket and a second socket are generally formed in the insulating body. A resilient electrical contact portion of the positive terminal is received in the first socket so as to be in electrical contact with a mating positive busbar inserted into the first socket. A resilient electrical contact portion of the negative terminal is received in the second socket so as to be in electrical contact with a mating negative busbar inserted into the second socket. Since this type of connector has two sockets, its structure is relatively complicated, the cost is high, and the size of the connector is increased, which is not conducive to miniaturization of the connector.